Karma Charger
Kevin, better known online as Karma Charger, was a gaming channel that would explain TF2 Item Workshop videos. On March 18, 2019, Kevin left YouTube because of stress the platform was doing to his social life. Kevin started making Left 4 Dead videos and random TF2 videos. After a while he joined the Official TF2 Wiki and made some videos with them. Overtime he made his own channel demonstrating workshop items from the TF2 workshop. He then privated all his videos and uploaded one last video a Goodbye video. History Kevin joined Youtube on April 7, 2012. Kevin started to do Left For Dead 2 videos in the beginning of his channel back in 2012. Since then he joined the Oifficial TF2 Wiki channel to show off two weapons for examole: The Soda Popper and C.A.P.P.E.R. He then started to do a custom weapons channel. He also did normal TF2 videos. Retiring From YouTube and the Internet On March 17, 2019, Karma Charger released his final video, entitled Thank You, Good Bye, and Good Luck. ''In the video, Karma Charger explained that years of being confined to his own house while making YouTube content had made him feel isolated, and that he'd stop playing with video games and uploading videos, and that he'd also get rid of his computer soon to begin his new life. On the same day, Karma Charger privated all of his videos. Community Page After two days Karma Charger goes on his community to tell his remaining fans his life story. Most of it he thinks is just disgusting things he has done in his life when in actuality their 100% normal. Old Videos and Reuploads So far the only thing official of anything Karma Charger is Karma Charger Plays. Karma's second account which has decent ammount of views. The only reupload we have is his Joke Weapon Demonstration: Force Thousand Nature (one of his most popular videos before he privated it). A channel called Karma Charger Archive is now archiving as many videos as he can. Workshop Items Karma made his own workshop items as well. Most famous for the Jack Hammar, which has been accepted into TF2. They day he quit all his fans joined servers, played only as an engineer and used the jackhammer the entire time in dedication to his leaving. Karma Charger Plays Karma Charger Plays is a abandoned Channel by Kevin that made videos from 2016-2017. There are currently nine videos up on the channel. Three Team Fortress 2 videos and six Left For Dead videos. Karma Charger never mentioned the Second Channel in the goodbye video and message so he must have forgotten about the channel since 2017. The comments on his recent video have been say r.i.p and Goodbye Karma Charger. =List of videos= The following is an incomplete list of known videos made by Karma charger, along with mirrors if available. It is based on his Google+ posts, Facebook post and Steam Group announcements. Trivia *Kevin originally started doing Weapon Demonstrations on the Offical TF2 Wiki channel and Custom Weapons Channel. *The Winglet made a SFM Artwork just for Kevin *Kevin sold his computer after making the goodbye video. *In the goodbye video Kevin said " dating girl " when he meant to say " dating a girl ". *Kevin's second channel is still up with videos '''for now. ' *Kevin deleted his G+ account even though G+ is shutting down anyway (April 2nd) *Kevin copy and pasted the same message to his Steam Group. Category:Malaysian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Japanese YouTubers Category:Chinese YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010